my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Isan Jooryoku
Isan Jooryoku '(重力 遺産 ''Jūryoku Isan), also known by his Hero Name 'Super Guy '(スパー ガイ Supā Gai), is a Pro Hero and teacher at U.A. High. He is the homeroom teacher of Class 2-A. He is also the father of U.A. student Eikyo Jooryoku and ex-husband to Pro Hero Sora Dabi. Prior to his falling out with the group, Isan was a founding member and the first leader of the Hero group The Champions. Appearance Isan possesses a light skin tone, black eyes, and straight, ear-length, black hair. He dresses in a black suit with a grey, button-up shirt, black tie, black blazer, and a black overcoat. He is often seen with a solemn expression, and a cigarette in his mouth when he's not on school grounds. Unlike most Heroes, or even Heroes in training, Isan doesn't wear a Hero Costume. Personality Isan appears as a happy, joyous individual, performing his civic duties to the public as he saves lives. Even in class he appears as a happy, energetic man, even in comparison to All Might. Although, he can still act with a firm hand, often trying to keep his class in line with a firm hand, and often preaches to his students the values that make a true Hero. However, this is just a facade to hide his true feelings. In actuality, Isan despises being a Hero. While he does enjoy helping people, and finds it to be his civic duty, he does not like the media attention he receives, and preferred the days of almost complete anonymity. This is why he doesn't wear a Hero Costume, he finds it pointless to hide because everyone already knows who he is. As such, he wears a solemn expression to hide in plain sight, with citizens not recognizing him between his battles and everyday life. He also developed a bad smoking habit to try to cope with his lifestyle. As such, Isan trains students at U.A. in order to pass on the torch so that he can retire. History Isan was around when Heroes began rising in popularity. Due to his powerful Quirk, and his great sense of justice, Isan decided to become a Hero. Over time, Isan soared in popularity, eventually encountering the Hero sibling duo of Kaso and Sora Dabi. The three worked alongside each other on several missions before finally deciding to officially form a Hero team together, forming The Champions. It was during this time that Isan became the arch-nemesis of Kotei Tamashi. He later fell in love with Sora, and the two married and had a child, but they divorced shortly after their son's birth. Unfortunately, the paparazzi always following Isan, and the unending battles against Villains took its tole on Isan, both mentally and physically. Isan became disillusioned by the current Hero society, seeing himself as unfit to be a part of it. However, he still believed in the need for Heroes to be active, and, as such, became a teacher at U.A. a few years before All Might. Isan still uses his public persona during his classes, most notably with Class 2-A. Abilities '''Enhanced Perception: Despite the realistic appearance of them, Isan's decades of experience, as both a Pro Hero and educator, allowed him to easily see through Izanagi Kiyoshi's illusions. On top of that, he has never been fooled once by them and essentially has immunity to illusion-based Quirks. Keen Intellect: Isan is a rather intelligent figure, being capable of easily picking out his opponent's weaknesses and taking them down in only a few short moments. His intelligence helps in his teaching abilities, as he's able to locate the problems each of his students have and assist them to better help them learn, while also exploiting said weaknesses during the practical portion of the final exam. Enhanced Speed: With assistance from his Quirk, Isan is capable of moving at exceptionally high speeds. So fast that the human eye can barely pick up his movements, if they can at all. Even without his Quirk, or his Quirk increasing his movement speed, his is still incredibly quick, capable of intercepting attacks within an instant, and activating his Quirk on a dime. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Isan, while never having been formally trained, has some skill in hand-to-hand combat. Used in conjunction with his Quirk, he's capable of dealing immense damage to his targets with only a few blows, allowing him to easily overwhelm any opponent in close combat. Enhanced Durability: While Isan's Quirk ordinarily prevents his opponent's from causing him injury, he's still very resilient, being capable of withstanding attacks that push against his gravity aura and cause him damage. Overall Abilities: Isan's Quirk may be powerful, but it's his overall abilities that make him a true threat. Isan is vastly intelligent, enough so to become an effective teacher and outsmart opponents in combat. He is also skilled in hand-to-hand combat, using it to overwhelm opposition when using it in conjunction with his Quirk. He's considered an incredibly skilled Hero, on par with the Top 10 Heroes in Japan, even though he doesn't rank among them due to a general lack in popularity. He was able to maintain an advantage over two of the stop students in Class 2-A, Kinzoku and Ryuji, although they were lacking in teamwork skills. Quirk Gravitas '(グラビタス ''Gurabitasu): Isan's Quirk allows him to manipulate gravity, however, to a very limited degree. Isan can only affect the gravity of the area within Isan's own bioelectrical aura. This simulates increased physical strength, durability, speed, and even flight. Isan describes this ability as if he were a normal human on the moon, everything is lighter, but the fact that there's an atmosphere on Earth prevents him from being overly floaty without reducing the strength of his blows. Due to the nature of his Quirk, many have mistaken it for a simple strength enhancing Quirk. His Quirk can potentially make him strong enough to destroy entire buildings, generate powerful shockwaves with the wave of his hand, and nullify any attack sent his way due to his high personal gravity. Isan is so skilled in the manipulation of his Quirk that he is able to temporarily increase the range of his field by creating small pulses of gravity, albeit these only last for a few seconds and attempting to hold them longer can quickly tire him out. During his fight against Kinzoku and Ryuji, despite wearing weights, his reflexes and movements were barely affected due to his personal changes in his gravity. He displayed enough strength to easily tear down several building and destroy the ground beneath him to seal their movements, as well as tear through Kinzoku's chains. Strong enough attacks are capable of breaching his gravity barrier, which is dependent on the level of power the gravitational increase surrounding his body has, while even weaker attacks can still push against it. Attacks that push against his barrier can still injure him, albeit from his gravity barrier hitting him as opposed to actually being touched by his opponent's attack. The amount of force to even push against his barrier is immense, however many strength-based Quirk users have been known to be able to injure him in this manner, as well as Kotei Tamashi, the leader of Oculus, himself. His Quirk also can't be used on select body parts, or else the differing gravities would completely tear him apart. Isan's ability to manipulate his gravitational field is also dependent on his vitality, with the more he increases it the more stamina he drains from himself. He can generally only maintain his gravitational field for 25 minutes at a time when going full force before the overuse of his Quirk starts to wear down his body, but can increase that time based upon how much effort he puts into his attacks. Using his Super Moves repetitively can drastically decrease the amount of time he can use his Quirk, especially with overuse. Despite these shortcomings, Isan's usage of his Quirk is great enough that he's become one of the top Heroes in the country. Super Moves * '''Gravity Pulse (重力パルス Jūryoku Parusu): Isan's signature special move. Isan is able to temporarily extend the radius of his Quirk tenfold, making it from just a few centimeters away from his body to several meters. This can only be active for a few seconds at best, and when activated only serves to push away opposition. However, the speed and strength at which he extends his field is so great that any hit by it will be sent flying away. The technique then disappears almost as soon as it appeared. Doing this several times in succession can leave Isan tired out from the strain, meaning that he can only use this technique sparingly. * Orbit (軌道 Kidō): Isan uses this technique to temporarily increase the radius of his Quirk by about five meters. Upon doing so, Isan manipulates his gravitational field so that he grants himself his own orbit. This orbit only lasts for a few seconds before Isan can no longer maintain it, but this is enough time for him to redirect an attack away from his person, normally returning it back towards whoever attacked him. This technique possesses much less strain than Gravity Pulse. Stats Relationships Eikyo Jooryoku Eikyo is Isan's son. Despite Isan having lost the custody battle after his divorce, Eikyo and Isan are still very close. Isan is a loving and doting father and is very proud of his son's achievements, both in class and in his training. Isan is responsible for Eikyo's mastery of his Quirk. As arranged by Isan's custody agreement with Sora, Eikyo visits him every weekend. Sora Dabi Isan's ex-wife. The two were incredibly in love at first, but after their Hero organization broke down so did their relationship. The two still remain on somewhat amicable terms, but whenever they're left alone for too long the two can get into bitter arguments. Battles and Events Final Exams Arc * First Term Final Exams ** Kinzoku Kusari and Ryuji Adachi vs Isan Jooryoku Trivia * Isan's favorite things are smoking and his son. * Isan's least favorite things are Hero worship and the paparazzi. Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Teachers Category:U.A. Teachers Category:Pro Heroes Category:Class 2-A Category:Champions